1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat for a pushchair.
The product to which the invention relates is referred to as a pushchair in the UK, but is also known as a stroller or a buggy in other countries. The term pushchair is therefore use here to mean a pushchair, stroller or buggy.
2. State of the Art
Parents and carers often need to be able to disassemble and collapse a child's pushchair in order to put the pushchair into a vehicle or carry the pushchair onto public transport. There is a problem with many existing pushchair designs in that it is difficult for a sole person to disassemble and collapse a pushchair by a single handed operation, this being necessary due to the need to hold the child whilst collapsing the frame of the pushchair. In addition, many existing pushchairs have large and bulky seats, which do not collapse down to an adequately small size, making it difficult to manoeuvre the pushchair into a vehicle or onto public transport.